guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blood Renewal
Blood Renewal Beast Info thing is way too big. --Sagius Truthbarron 17:42, 7 December 2005 (UTC) :What? --Fyren 03:13, 8 December 2005 (UTC) ::I think he meant the skill box was over the progression table. I moved the progression table down four or five breaks. I think it is because the skill type: Enchantment Spell is a long name. I tried shrinking the images in the skill box, but this didn't really work. Shandy 04:39, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :::Ah. I guess my resolution is high enough that it didn't. --Fyren 04:41, 8 December 2005 (UTC) Removed the note about "stacking." It doesn't work that way anymore. If you refresh renewal you don't get the heal. --Fyren 04:41, 8 December 2005 (UTC) Actually, I'm pretty sure you do, but the spell's original duration has to end before you receive the bonus. In fact, I just tried it. Got a faster recharge speed on Blood Renewal, used it again, and 2 seconds later I got 220 health. Thanks for fixing the skill box thing, Shandy. --Sagius Truthbarron 06:55, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :You're right. Readded it. --Fyren 07:48, 8 December 2005 (UTC) I'm not sure if the recent patch changed the "stacking" nature of blood renewal or not, but I think it did. I'm too lazy to test at the moment. --68.142.14.57 07:41, 7 March 2006 (CST) This has to be one of the best skills to use with Contemplation of Purity, it will result in ~200HP healed 1 condition and 1 hex removed for 10 energy, not bad at all, especially if you're using Aura of the Lich. -- Esqu 07:12, 26 July 2006 (CDT) "Beware the health sacrifice" ...because it might kill you mid-battle. Uh, yeah, isn't this kind of self evident and true of most sacrificial skills? I'm for removing warnings like this from all the skills that cause Health sacrifice, but I'm not bold enough to do so. Anyone else agree/disagree? 24.6.147.36 02:03, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Agree, it's useless information.. who doesn't know that if you sacrifice you die faster in a fight. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::it cant kill you directly...cause it only takes the percentage out of your current health172.201.102.79 19:24, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::No, life sacrifices are a percent of your max health, that's how people BiP themselves to death --Gimmethegepgun 19:25, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Minion Master skill I've heard that this skill can replace healing prayers and can be used instead of heal area,is this true,is it effective with a minion master build? :It only affects you not your minions.. but yes it will cover up damage you take whlie casting MM spells.. i use it on my MM along with healing breeze for a high amount of Regeneration Lex 2:16 30 may 2006 :It does not directly heal your minions, but can provide Health to sacrifice with other skills, like Blood of the Master. 15:39, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Using with Aura of the Lich and Mystic Regeneration This skill is very poweful in conjunction with Aura of the Lich and Mystic Regeneration. With AotL the life sacrifice that skill asks for from a level 20 character with 240 health(AotL cuts health in half) is only 30. At 12 of the corresponding attribute this skill uses, you will recover the sacrifice in 3 seconds. after the 10 seconds and this spell finishes, you will be spike healed for 160 health, 75% of your life bar. Mystic Regeneration with a 8 or more in Earth Prayers will give the user +14 health regeneration, with +10 working because of the cap on regen. This obviously makes the user more difficult to kill and increases surviveability. I am new to GWiki as an active participant but if this seems accurate then maybe a more established member can change the comments section of the skill to reflect my theorys. Thx. :Project:YAV, go ahead, we're all equally able to it does seem a good theory. ---Jamster--- 00:06, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::I added Aura of the Lich to notes. 00:08, 8 January 2008 (UTC) hero usage? How well do heros use this skill? Do use it as they would any other self heal, and get themselves killed, or do they preprot themselves with it? -- 16:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Heroes aren't terribly smart with Blood Renewal. They'll use it when they're hurt (maybe like 75% or something), and so if they are taking a large beating it can lead to them getting killed unnecessarily. (It also makes your healer's AI freak out because someone suddenly lost a quarter of their health, so they'll throw big prots/heals on them, also usually wasteful.) I don't think that Blood Renewal is strong enough to be worth microing before going into battle, either. (T/ ) 17:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC)